Beeing cheeted
by mikan-natsumeLove
Summary: MikanXNatsume Natsume married luna cause he got her pregnant with yoichi and he convinced himself he loved her.When she cheats on him he kicks her out.5 yrs later he meets mikan and her daughter Aoi.What happened to her husband?why's she so familiar to hi
1. karma sucks doesnt it Luna?

1"N-natsume I have something to say to you"said a blond with baby blue eyes to her raven-haired, crimson-eyed husband. "Hnn" he replied while a silver haired, green eyed baby in his lap gurgled at him. She took this as a sign to speak up.

"Icheatedonyou"she said really fast . "Hmm?" he questioned her. She took a deep breath

"I. Cheated. On. You. Natsume."she repeated, slower this time. He looked up at her, his eyes

cold and dangerous. She looked at the baby in his lap who was glaring at her to.

"Y-Yoichii? C-come with m-mommy, Yoichii."she said. He only glared. Then he said

"Urusai! Ugly Hag! Baka"he managed to say coherently. The blonde's eyes widened. 'Who

would have thought' she mused to herself 'That the first understandable sentence that my baby

spoke would be an insult to his mother!'

Natsume chuckled. "He always did like me best, eh Luna?"he said with a bitter tone,

no longer smiling. Luna snapped and was about to slap Yoichii when Natsume caught her wrist

making her wince in pain."Out" came a soft whisper from Yoichii. "OUT!" he screamed at Luna.

That was the moment he summoned his ghosts for the first time. Natsume encouraged her to leave

by burning her waist length hair so that it was shoulder length.

Luna yelped then ran out the door. In her frenzy she did not notice a car coming. It was

an expensive black Mercedes. It ran her over giving her a concussion. The guy driving the car had

to call the doctor on his cell and Luna was carried away in an ambulance. Yes Luna, Karma _can_

be a bitch. But only to those who deserve it. And **You deserve it** you bitch (no offense to Luna

fan's meant! I just don't like her! sorry!)

Now back to Natsume and Yoichii. Yoichii was glad to be rid of the "Hag" as he referred

to her. He knew she was his mom, he had seen the videos of when he had been born *insert

shudder*. That didn't mean he had to like her though. Far from it, he hated her.

Natsume wasn't to sad either. Surprisingly he had been relieved when she walked out the

the door. He had thought he loved his wife. He was wrong. He just couldnt bring himself to like,

let alone Love a slut or bitch.


	2. mikan

1Mikan was sick. Sick of people treating her like she wasn't her own person. Sick of people wanting to be friends with her because of what her last name was. Sick of people never seeing her for who she truly is and only thinking how good it would be for _themselves_ if they could get on her parent's good sides by being nice to their daughter.

In the 15 years since she had been born, Mikan had a lot of things to think about. She couldn't be normal like she wanted because she had certain _responsibilities _that other kids didn't. She had only met a few people who she could trust. They were the only people in the world who didn't treat her like an object they could use to hoist themselves up to high society.

First was Hotaru Imai. She had a similar experience to mikan because people wanted her to be like her mom and dad. Always being told how wonderful she would be was pretty good encouragement for a kid with Hotaru's ambitions. It wasn't so good when they forgot they were talking to _her_ and thought they were talking to _her parents_. They would say how wonderful and successful they were and how great their daughter was, just like them, and mini version of yourselves, they would tell her. When they came to their senses and realized they were talking to her _not_ her parents they would go red and shun her for the rest of the day, as if she had said something that made them feel ashamed to be talking to her.

Mikan knew how that felt. Like you weren't your own person and just a copy of your parents. It was a horrible feeling. And the way people had the nerve to confirm her thoughts aloud made it worse. Hotaru understood. Despite that, there was a huge difference in their personalities. Mikan was bright and cheerful. Always going around saying hello to everybody even if they had insulted her just the other day or she didn't know them at all.

Hotaru was the opposite. She didn't even smile at her own family. She said hello to them, and that's more than what most people got from the famous 'Ice Queen'. She smiled at Mikan the first time they met. Everybody around them had only one thing in their minds when she did that 'Gorgeous!' most people breathed out. They got a hit from one of Hotaru own inventions. That is how they became friends.

Then there was Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire. Ana and Nonoko were twins. Their parents had divorced and each had taken one of the twins to live with them. They were happy though. Anna wanted to be a world renown cook and stop world hunger single- handedly. Nonoko wanted to grow up to be a scientist or a chemist and discover a bunch of new ways to cure deceases without testing in on poor, helpless animals who never did anything to anybody.

Sumire....well she was just Sumire. She was arrogant and haughty and acted mean but she was nice on the inside. The reason she was friends with Mikan was that she didn't talk to her like most people did. Even after she found out who Mikan was and who her parents were she still acted exactly the same around her.

Mikan had met one exceptional person though. He had treated her like a perfectly normal person and like a princess or queen all at the same time. And when he found out who she was he only teased her more. It made her confused, yet happy at the same time. Hotaru teased her about it. Aside from that Mikan had plenty of male friends when she was 15.

There was Koko, and Kitsuneme, and Yuu, and Ruka, and there was someone else. He was blurry in her memories because she never really talked to him privately. She remembered he was rather handsome though because sumire was always praising him and it was well known that she was a fangirl. But she didn't remember anything except those red eyes.

Then she left. She decided that she wasn't going to stay there when she wasn't needed yet! Screw the whole 'Princess Mikan will be just like her parents' thing! Ha! Bet her parents never just up and left the kingdom. She wasn't going away forever though. But since her parents were in perfect health and nobody was out to get them for any reason, there was no danger of them dying anytime soon and her having to take over the kingdom. Besides, Hotaru was leaving with her. Nobody could object to her leaving for a while if she had Hotaru with her. There would be no danger for anybody that was with Hotaru that didn't come from Hotaru herself.

But Mikan wasn't _just_ leaving. She was planning on getting married when she turned 18. After she turned 19 she was pregnant. Nine months later she had the most beautiful little girl with brown/black/red hair and crimson eyes. That confused her. Two years later her husband died. That was a sad time. Not hard. Just sad. Aoi, that's what she named the baby, was asking for her daddy since she couldn't understand. Aoi noticed that asking about her daddy made her mommy sad though, so she stopped asking.

Surprisingly, like a month later, Mikan was back to her old self. Or maybe that wasn't that much of a surprise considering she was so optimistic that if she ever fell of the empire state building, after 50 stories she would probably say "So far, so good!" cheerfully and then fall to her doom with a "That went rather well, didn't it?".

She was about to get a surprise though. Aoi was six now. In the 1st grade with the same personality as her mom. Mikan decided to move closer to her best friend, Hotaru's, new house. She had moved in with Ruka cause they were going out now. But before moving she wanted to invite all her old friends to the house she had lived in for the past 9 years for a party that would last 9 weeks. One week in honor of each year she lived in it.

That is how she met him.........


End file.
